


Nothing but our sanity at risk - Barbara Kean

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Series: Nothing but our sanity at risk [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, Jealous Edward Nygma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Gotham is plagued by three things. Crime, lunatics and… the Riddler and Penguin’s relationship issues.





	Nothing but our sanity at risk - Barbara Kean

Barbara glared at the irritating green menace who had captured her, somehow the pest had worked out she was responsible was the ambush after his recent heist and felt retribution was required. Currently she was bound to a chair and hooked up to to some elaborate device he had created specifically for this little performance.

"Riddle me this, Miss Kean. Who is stupid enough to think they could outsmart the Riddler?"

Barbara rolled her eyes. _Seriously, can he just get on with it. I would rather be tortured than listen to his drivel._

"You, and now you will have to face the _**consequences**_ of your stupidity" Ed clicked the button on his remote. Nothing happened. Another click. Nothing. Several furious clicks later... still nothing.

"W-what! What is happening?!" Ed screeched and began frantically checking his contraption for an explanation, any explanation, when suddenly _'Wake up alone'_ could be heard playing from his pant pocket.

_Huh, I wouldn't have put Eddie down as an Amy Winehouse fan. The things you learn_

Ed quickly pulled out his mobile and answered with a terse "Hello"

Barbara began laughing, hysterically, when she heard Oswald's smug voice answer "Hope you are enjoying my little gift." and a drone appear by the window. "EMP is amazing technology"

Ed swiftly pulled his gun out, to shoot the unwanted guest, but his eyes widened comically as Oswald added "The last part of my surprise should be knocking shorty." With that the doors burst open and the GCPD swat team came storming in, lead by none other than Jim Gordon.

_Nicely played Ozzie_

Ed went to run but hilariously tripped over the cords connected to his own contraption and fell in a heap. Barbara continued to cackle and mutter a few fractured "Stop. Stop... This is too funny... I can't even... Oswald you lunatic" between gasps.

It was only as she was being untied she began to regain a semblance of control, but it was quickly undone when she heard Jim sigh "Was it really necessary to dye _**all**_ his suits?" as he escorted a cuffed and pouting Edward Nygma out of the building.

Ed's petulant response "He should have known better than to invite that bartender into his office" just made it even funnier.


End file.
